FINALLY
by Daine Salamin
Summary: Kuranosuke has a moment and Tsukimi barges in...What ensues?


Kuranosuke growled shutting the door behind him to his large bathroom. "Damn it, my hearts' still beating hard!" He yelled striping out of his clothes. His body felt flush as he remembered the way Tsukimi looked in front of her window. Surrounded in moonlight and white fabric giving her an ethereal and otherworldly look. The way her face was flushed and her pink lips parted in surprise. "God, I could see everything!" he sighed remembering the sight of her slightly curvy body showing through the sheets. Feeling a stirring down below he gasped and looked down, finding himself fully erect.

"WHY! Why her, I've had tons of women throwing themselves at me and this abnormal jellyfish otaku of a girl sparks my interest. Why?" He huffed slamming his hand against the wall repeatedly. Shaking his head he turned on the water stepping under the hot spray. Running his hands through his hair he let his thoughts drift to Tsukimi again.

She was like a diamond in the rough and he loved her creativeness and how kind and cute she could be. The way she blushed with embarrassment made him laugh and the way her eyes sparkled when she saw a jellyfish. She was completely average and yet not at the same time.

Grabbing the soap he began to wash but as his hands moved over his body he felt himself becoming aroused. Sighing in annoyance he reached down and grasped his erection firmly and began to stroke. Tsukimi's haloed body came to the forefront of his mind, his body shaked as he twisted his hand around the head and began moving faster.

He thought of what it would feel like to actually make love to her, his body trembling, gasps pouring out of his mouth as he stroked harder. "Oh Tsukimi!" he gasped stroking faster. "Tsukimi, Tsukimi, Tsukimi," his gasps getting faster and louder as he began to reach his orgasm. "Tsukimi, Tsukimi, TSUKIMI!" he yelled arching into his hand as his seed spurted over his hand. Turning around he leaned against the cool tile as the water washed over him.

Suddenly the door busted open and the woman he had just been thinking about ran in. "Kuranosuke are you alright?" she asked running to him, not even realizing he was naked. "Oh my goodness, you look sick, you're face is really flushed." She said her hand on his chest and the other behind his head, tangled in his wet locks. She drew his forehead down and placed hers against it drawing closer to him.

Kuranosuke froze his body heating up in every place Tsukimi touched. He couldn't believe she just barged in here and basically plastered herself all over him. She shifted her position and her clothing brushed against his erection which had sprang back up as soon as she had gotten into touching distance. He jumped and hissed grabbing her waist with one arm and tangling his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck. He suddenly turned so he stood in front of her, his body pressed to every inch of hers. His breath escaped him in heavy pants and he could feel her chest move against his as she breathed as well. The sensation of her wet clothing against his naked body produced an interesting effect and he shivered looking up and into her eyes.

They stared at each other, their breaths mingling in the steamy air as the water poured over them. Slowly he leaned towards her placing his head against hers and taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He moved his arm up her back and she shivered, bringing in a small gasp. He glanced up and caught his gaze on her now flushed face and her parted pink lips. Licking his own he leaned in and gently placed his against hers, letting his eyes slowly fall. She stiffened but before he could draw away and apologize, she was returning the kiss. Soon they were in full make out session and he had her pressed against the cold tile wall, one leg over his hip and her arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned as his hands moved up and down her waist, one trailing to her leg to stroke a sensitive spot on the back of her knee.

She broke away for breath and his lips trailed kissed over her chin to her ear as he nibbled her ear. She sighed one hand clenching in his hair as he licked a trail down her neck lapping at the hollow between her collarbones and stroking at any water drops he found. "Kuranosuke…"She sighed arching into him. He pulled up and looked at her, seeing the same amount of desire for him that he had for her in her eyes.

Stepping back he pulled her towards him before bending and placing one arm behind her knees and the other behind her back. Lifting her up he made his way towards his bedroom in all his naked glory, shivering as the air dried the water droplets on his body. Setting her before his bed his kissed her again reaching up to take handfuls of her sweater to pull over her head. As the garment flew across the room and landed with a wet plop, Kuranosuke began his work on her sweatpants. They fell heavily and all she was dressed in was her camisole and panties.

He ran his hands through her hair letting the silky tresses slide against his hands. Leaning in he kissed her again, slowly this time, lingering for her kisses. For a virgin she was turning out to be quite the experience. Her kisses were unpracticed but passionate and they sent streaks of desire throughout his body. She moved her hands shyly around his body touching his shoulders, arms, and chest, never venturing lower, where he wanted her to travel most.

Drawing back he lifted his hand to her glasses and gently took them from her, kissing one eye and then the other. He lay them on the table next to his bed and turned back to the woman he loved and was hopefully going to join with tonight. He settled his hands on her waist, bunching the fabric of her camisole in his hands. Looking into her eyes he asked "Are you sure?" She was trembling but she suddenly stopped looking him straight in the eyes and nodding her head. "Yes."

Smiling like the love-sick fool that he was, he grasped her camisole and pulled it over her head, before gently pushing her back to lay on the bed. Kuranosukes eyes turned into those of a predator and Tsukimi felt her heart beat at a thousand beats per minute. She didn't take a real good look at his body when she busted into the shower after hearing his strangled cry. She was too worried about him being hurt. But now she took him in. He was like some young god, his body was muscled but not like a workout maniac, more like someone who lifted weights in order to have strength not look like it. His skin was so milky and it shown in the moonlight streaming through his window. And oh my…he was big. She blushed as she stared at his manhood, standing proudly towards her. She sat up, her face inches away from his erection. Holding her breath she reached out and touched it with her finger before holding it in her hand.

Kuranosuke gasped at the feel of her hands on him, if he hadn't given up his virginity over 3 years ago he would have spilled in her hand as she stroked him. He held his breath as she circled the head of his cock with her thumb before pumping. He groaned, my god she was amazing. She was so innocent and curious and he loved her need to explore. He moaned again looking down at her, her face flushed and lips parted as her brown eyes darkened in desire. She was so beautiful, her skin shown like porcelain as the light from the moon shown through his window. Her breasts were the perfect size, enough to fill his hands but not overfull to spill over, her pink nipples were tight and her shoulders were sprinkled with freckles. Her breath was coming in pants now as she became aroused by the act she was doing. Pulling away with effort he leaned down to kiss away her protest.

Tangling his tongue with hers he leaned her back against the soft mattress, pulling her up towards the head of the bed before kneeing her legs apart to settle down between them. He kissed her harder as her hands slid up and down his back, and he jumped when her hands reached his ass and squeezed. She laughed as she broke away from the kiss and he smirked before kissing down her neck to her cleavage before slipping a nipple into his mouth and sucking. She moaned throwing her head back as she buried her hands in his hair. After a few minutes of teasing one nipple, he trailed kisses across her chest to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention. He inched down kissing her stomach before drawing closer to her panties. "Kuranosuke?" Tsukimi asked.

He looked up at her flushed face and smiled "Hmm?"

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked, her chest heaving.

"I'm giving you pleasure, just wait." He said before taking the sides of her underwear and pulling them off her. She gasped as he gazed upon her in all her nakedness. She flushed scarlet and raised her hands to her face. Quickly before she could hide he grabbed them and curled his fingers with hers. Looking into her eyes he gave her a heartwarming smile before placing them on the bed by her sides. Slipping his fingers between her legs he parted her folds with his finger and stroked. Tsukimi arched back, her mouth open in a silent cry. He rose up over her, fingers still stroking her clit, and watched her expression change between desire and wonder. Slipping a finger inside her he kissed her shoulder listening to her panting gasps as she drew closer to the edge. He slipped in two more before she succumbed and his gaze shot to hers as she stiffened and arched back, head thrashing on the pillow as she came.

Relaxing she heaved trying to catch her breath, he smirked but didn't give her time to recover as he rose up over her and settled between her thighs. "Tsukimi, this may hurt for just a bit, but I promise it will only hurt this one time." He cautioned and she nodded.

Placing himself at her entrance he slowly pushed into her. She was so tight and warm that she fit him like a well worn glove and he gasped at the sensation of sliding into her. As he brushed against her barrier he pulled back before thrusting in. Tsukimi stiffened and her eyes watered. Kuranosuke kissed her tears away and waited until she began to wriggle against him, asking for more of the sliding sensation earlier.

Tsukimi gasped as Kuranosuke pulled back and began thrusting slowly into her. She felt her face begin to flush and her hands reached up to grasp at his shoulders pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She moaned as he hit a spot deep inside her and he hit that spot over and over. Pleasure shot through her body from where they were joined and she pulled his head down to hers, kissing him with all her being, tongue invading his mouth as they panted. Suddenly the fire that had built up between them exploded and Tsukimi cried out as she convulsed against him. He gave one or two more thrusts before coming and sliding to her side.

They were both breathing heavy as the stared at each other, goofy smiles on their faces. She turned on her side to face him better. "So," she began, "when did you realize you loved me?" she asked leaning in to peck his lips.

He smiled, "Could have been when I first met you. You were so shy and yet I could tell there was something about you that was passionate." He kissed her back and pulled her into his arms.

She turned her body, letting him spoon against her, "Hmm, I'm very passionate about many things, maybe you can show me later." She said huskily.

"Sounds like a deal." Kuranosuke replied draping his arm over her waist and letting her head rest upon his arm. Sighing in contentment he whispered, "I love you Tsukimi."

"I love you to, Kuranosuke" she sighed back before they both fell asleep.


End file.
